Through gene targeting, it is possible to make defined changes in genes and create new animal models of cardiovascular disease. Cost effective methods and approaches that improve data quality and precision that result in better characterization of small rodent cardiovascular physiology are critical in meeting research and drug testing objectives. We plan to establish a core capability to reliably measure electrophysiological events in mice using four techniques i.e., telemetry, surface electrode open and close chest, and the 'fixture' technique. In addition, we will create three new valuable models of cardiovascular disease i.e. heterotopic heart transplantation non-working and working as well as a supraclavicular approach to aortic banding. Our goal is to develop techniques that allow for attaining precision data in genetically engineered mice through clinically relevant end-points used in humans. In this application we plan to optimize state of the art techniques and make available combinational methodologies that are only used individually in a few select laboratories. By making these technologies available to investigators and demonstrating our ability to obtain accurate, precision data, we will be able to rapidly and efficiently provide investigators with the most comprehensive and sophisticated analyses of cardiovascular physiology and pathology, thereby, resulting in enormous savings for infrastructure development and maintenance, personnel training, and validation. This SBIR is in response to the call for applications "Technologies to Improve the Utility of Animal Models" PA-99-048. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Phenotyping mouse models of cardiovascular disease and high throughput screening.